Ultimate Wonder
by England's Property
Summary: With the doctor reconnected with his previous incarnations and the world safe, he finds himself with his companion Clara in America's Attic known to most as Warehouse 13. At first believed to be an enemy, the Warehouse's agents find out just who the doctor is, but little do they know of the ancient enemy stored in the warehouse of the doctor's that is about to be awakened.
1. Chapter 1

_Special Agents Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering were pacing back and forth in Artie Nielsen's office waiting for his return from the bed and breakfast in Univille, South Dakota. A mysterious man had arrived in the warehouse yet had not caused any alarms to go off. He had a younger female with him. The man claimed he was an old friend of Artie's but Pete and Myka had never heard of this man before, and were inclined to believe otherwise. The man and woman, named Clara, were currently being held in the suspension chamber located a few aisles down from Artie's office._

"_This is a fine mess you've landed us in," Clara said sneering at the doctor._

"_Well you know me Clara," the doctor said, "out of one mess into another." He sighed. "I hadn't realized how advanced the agents of the warehouse had become."_

"_Or that they have no idea who you are," Clara added._

_The doctor shrugged. "That was unexpected. Artie is usually here. But that doesn't matter, he'll be here soon and will get us out of this," he looked around, "well whatever this is."_

"_Don't you ever listen?" Clara asked. "That woman said it was a suspension chamber, used for enemies of this place."_

"_It could be worse," the doctor said. "We could be in the torture room." Clara's eyes widened. "But we're not," he added._

_Meanwhile Artie had just arrived in his office in a frenzy. Myka and Pete had buzzed him on the Farnsworth explaining what had happened and he hurried as fast as he could. "What's going on?" he asked._

_Pete looked to Artie. "Well if you actually paid attention you'd have heard us."_

_Artie gave Pete a glare. "Tell me again."_

_Myka cleared her throat. "Well some man and woman managed to break into the warehouse without setting off the alarm system, a man claiming to be a friend of yours."_

_Pete nodded. "Why does someone who claims to be your friend have access to the warehouse?"_

_Artie had a face of confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about. What did this man say his name was?"_

"_He insists on calling himself the doctor," Myka said with a shrug. "We couldn't get any more out of him."_

_Artie sat down in his chair and thought. "I don't recall meeting a man like that."_

"_He's British," Pete added. "If that helps."_

"_It certainly does Agent Lattimer," came a voice from behind the three. It was Irene Frederic._

"_Mrs. Frederic, what are you doing here?" Myka asked. "You're supposed to be in Germany right now."_

_Mrs. Frederic turned to Myka and Pete. "If you two would please go and check on our guests, I'd like to talk to Arthur for a moment." Though hesitant, Pete and Myka agreed leaving the two alone. Mrs. Frederic grabbed a device Artie had seen her use once before, and that was to gain access to restricted files. Mrs. Frederic placed the device on the door of the storage closet and motioned for Artie to enter._

"_What's going on?" he questioned._

_Mrs. Frederic followed after Artie shutting the door behind them both. "It's time to remind you of something." The room the two were in was full of orbs and lasers connecting the orbs. Mrs. Frederic reached for an orb on the upper right side of the shelf. The orb itself was golden emitting a soft glow. Slowly she handed it out to Artie, the orb sitting in the palm of her hand._

"_What do I do with this?" Artie questioned as he looked down at the orb, adjusting his glasses._

"_Simply grab it, Arthur," Mrs. Frederic replied._

_Artie allowed Mrs. Frederic to place the orb in his palm. Artie's eyes closed and the glow of the orb increased. Visions of a man appeared to Artie. He was always the same man though he had a different appearance to him each time. This man was known as the doctor and he was an old friend to Artie. As quickly as it had begun the vision was over. Artie had memories he hadn't realized he had lost. "What did they do?" he asked Mrs. Frederic, a look of horror on his face._

_Mrs. Frederic shook her head. "It was not the Regents, Arthur, who took your memories from you. It was the doctor."_

_Artie shook his head. "He wouldn't do that," Artie said._

_Mrs. Frederic nodded his head. "I'm inclined to agree with you. That is why I've convinced the Regents to have a meeting with you and the doctor, though they're under the impression the meeting is about something else. I want to find out how your memories of the doctor were taken from you and the Regents as they too know not of the man known as the doctor."_

"_Do they know he's broken in?" Artie asked._

_Mrs. Frederic shook her head. "They are unaware of the configurations you made to his T.A.R.D.I.S. that allows him to bypass all security."_

"_I should go and speak with him," Artie said, making to move. Mrs. Frederic stopped him._

"_Arthur, we're not sure why he's here," Mrs. Frederic said. "Having retained my memories of the doctor, which I still don't understand fully, I remember more clearly his last promise he made."_

_Artie waved his hand. "What do you propose we do?"_

"_Let's see if Pete and Myka have found out anything," Mrs. Frederic said. "Then we'll release the doctor and find out just why he's here."_

_Artie nodded as Mrs. Frederic opened the door. The two exited and then she removed the device. At that moment Claudia appeared with Steve at her side. Claudia, as the new caretaker for Warehouse 13, possessed the ability to transport at will from any destination. Mrs. Frederic had possessed the same ability but lost it when Claudia saved her life by transferring who was caretaker. Artie and Mrs. Frederic flinched upon their arrival. "Why can't you use that ability like Mrs. Frederic did?" Artie asked._

_Claudia laughed. "You know me, Artie. I'm nothing if not original."_

"_She has a point," Steve said. "I just hate how she can transport herself and someone else at the same time."_

"_Something the caretaker shouldn't normally do," Mrs. Frederic said raising an eyebrow._

""_Come now Irene," Claudia said putting her arm around Mrs. Frederic. "Lighten up."_

_Artie looked at Claudia with a look of concern. "Not now, Claudia." He then left with Mrs. Frederic to the main storage area. Claudia looked to Steve._

"_What happened while we were gone?" she asked._

_Steve shook his head. "Let's go and put the artifact we found away," he said. Claudia sighed. She then followed after Steve who exited Artie's office to the main storage area. Little did they know what was unfolding due to the doctor's arrival._


	2. Chapter 2

_The Regents of Warehouse 13 had been summoned to the warehouse by Mrs. Frederic to discuss the matters of the doctor's arrival. The meeting had been arranged under a guise, one that was quickly revealed to the regents. Adwin Kosan and Jane Lattimer (Pete's mother) were the only two Regents who had been able to attend the meeting as the other Regents were previously engaged._

"_I believe you, Arthur," Adwin said to Artie. Artie, Adwin, Jane and Mrs. Frederic were in one of the many conference room located throughout the warehouse. "I just find it odd that information has been taken from the Regents without their knowledge."_

_Jane nodded in agreement. "It is odd," she agreed. "However if Artie's memories of this doctor were located in the restricted files, I believe that ours may be as well."_

_Mrs. Frederic nodded. "The doctor is not of this world, but he is our ally. I remember our first meeting in my youth, and since then he has been nothing but kind and compassionate."_

_Adwin looked to Mrs. Frederic. "If this is all true we must find out why our memories were taken and by whom or what."_

_Artie stood up. "We have the doctor in the suspension chamber. I feel he is of no threat to us." Adwin and Jane looked to one another. "He's a good friend and I hate to see him like that."_

_Adwin nodded. "You may set him free. Jane and myself will release all the files we can find that contain information of the doctor. Is there anything we should know beforehand?"_

_Mrs. Frederic nodded. "His appearance changes. He never did explain the reasoning behind it. But when you regain your memories, the faces of the doctors you've met will not match the one in our chamber."_

"_Thank you for contacting us," Jane said. Without another word Adwin and Jane left back up to Artie's office leaving Artie and Mrs. Frederic alone._

"_That went better than expected," Artie said._

"_Agreed," seconded Mrs. Frederic. The two then exited the conference room making their way for the suspension chamber which was only a few aisles down. Not before too long the two arrived at the suspension chamber where Pete and Myka were keeping watch._

"_You can release them," Artie said with a nod._

_Myka, though a bit hesitant, went to a podium that contained a panel with a button upon it. She hit it and the doctor and Clara were released. The doctor dusted off his tweed coat and helped Clara up. Artie went to the doctor and grasped his hand. "I'm so sorry," Artie said._

_The doctor shook his head. "It's not a problem," he said. "To be honest I should have realized what I had done, though inadvertently."_

"_Alright, what is going on Artie? Who is this?" Pete asked._

_The doctor turned to face Pete. "I'm sorry, I never properly introduced myself, did I? I'm the doctor and I used to be an honorary warehouse agent." He extended his hand to Pete who did not accept. "Yes well, Artie can explain it better than I."_

_Artie turned to Pete and Myka. "Many many years ago, just a year after I was inducted into the warehouse, I met the doctor." He paused. "The doctor had landed in the warehouse by pure accident, some malfunction on his T.A.R.D.I.S. He was apprehended and questioned by the Regents."_

_The doctor nodded. "After I proved I was of no threat, and who I was, the Regents asked me to keep this warehouse a secret. In return I offered them help on any artifacts I could find, if any."_

"_And he has helped us ever since," Mrs. Frederic agreed._

"_The question still remains though," Artie said, "how did we lose our memories of him?"_

_The doctor shifted back and forth on his heels. "I believe that was my doing."_

"_What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Frederic._

_The doctor began to pace back and forth. "I've made quite an impression throughout history. As a ploy to my greatest enemies I developed a way to make them to forget who I was. I deleted myself from every database in the universe."_

"_That would explain why our memories were taken from us," Mrs. Frederic said._

_Artie nodded. "But our warehouse didn't want to forget about you," he said to the doctor. "It preserved our memories."_

"_It's the most powerful database that I've come across," the doctor said as he patted a bit of wall. "It didn't want to let go of me, for which I'm very grateful."_

"_That brings us to why you're here," Mrs. Frederic said._

_The doctor nodded. "It was by accident. My companion here hit something in my T.A.R.D.I.S. that brought us here." He looked around. "But I never come here without reason. Has anything out of the ordinary happened?"_

_The group of warehouse employees laughed. "Dude, out of the ordinary things happen here on a daily basis," Pete said._

"_Mrs. Frederic, can I talk to you?" Myka asked. Mrs. Frederic nodded as Myka took her aside. "Your rehabilitation has gone well, I assume?" she questioned._

_Mrs. Frederic nodded. "I have a few more weeks left in Berlin, Ms. Bering. Then, I promise, I will be back with my family." _

_Myka nodded. "That's good to hear. What about this doctor, character? Can we trust him?"_

_Mrs. Frederic lowered her glasses. "He is one of the greatest men you will ever meet in your life, Ms. Bering. Trust that." She then headed back to the group. "I will be taking my leave now that everything is settled." She turned to the doctor. "It was good to see you again, doctor. I must admit, I like this new form." _

_The doctor smiled. "Irene the wise. May your life be blessed." Mrs. Frederic then left._

"_Well then," Artie said clapping his hands together. "Doctor I'd like to introduce you to Pete and Myka, officially. They are two of our newest agents since you've last been here. They are the best of the best."_

"_Sorry that we didn't trust you right away," Myka said._

"_Protocols, I know," the doctor said. Myka nodded._

"_We have two other agents, Claudia and Steve," Artie said. "I think you'll find Claudia to be exceptionally bright and very ferocious."_

"_My kind of person," the doctor said with a twinkle in his eye._


	3. Chapter 3

_While the doctor and Clara were in the warehouse the Sontaran, Starm, had managed to break out of his holding cell. It wasn't long before he had exited the T.A.R.D.I.S. The warehouse surrounding did not seem to faze him one bit. He looked around trying to find any sign of the doctor. He turned down an aisle that was full of cutlery. Though it intrigued him, his gun would suit him just fine. Starm reached the end of the aisle to come into a small opening. It appeared to be some sort of area that contained hundreds of bronzed statues._

_At the head of the area was a chamber that was empty. Attached to it was a small electronic device that was on a platform. Starm placed his finger upon the device and a named appeared on the screen. He read it aloud. "Paracelsus." He shook his head the name didn't ring any bells. He kept searching though he wasn't sure what was compelling him to do so. After a few minutes he came across a name he was familiar with, a former ally to the Sontaran race. Starm looked around and upset that he hadn't noticed before, he found the creature. Perhaps the doctor would meet his demise, yet. And even better was there was only one doctor Starm had to worry about now._

"_Come on Pete! We left you alone for five minutes!" exclaimed Myka. The doctor had left to Artie's office leaving Pete and Myka to give Clara a better tour of the warehouse._

"_It's no big deal," Pete said through breaths. He was holing Walt Disney's paintbrush once more. He had animated another artifact that was bouncing around._

"_What's going on?" Clara asked Myka._

_Myka shook her head. "Ever heard of Walt Disney?" Clara nodded. "That's his paintbrush Pete's got in his hand. It has the power to animate any inanimate objects." Myka turned to Pete. "And which artifact did you hit?"_

_Pete shuffled his feet. "Oh nothing special." He paused. "Just that painting of dogs playing poker." As though on cue the barking of several dogs could be heard from just a few aisles down._

_Myka rushed over to a silver tin and grabbed what appeared to be a hose. She pumped a lever on the hose that emitted a purple substance spraying Pete all over with it. Pete spat out the goo and looked to Myka. "You could have just sprayed the paintbrush."_

_Clara's eyes widened. "That goo," she began, "it can reverse the effects of an artifact?"_

_Myka nodded. "Very perceptive. But sometimes one artifact that's affected by another can't be undone with just one spray of our goo." The barking continued getting louder. "You're up, Pete," Myka said as she took the paintbrush and placed it back on the shelf._

_Seven dogs had found their way back to the aisle that Pete, Myka and Clara were in. Myka led Clara away from the aisle while all the dogs, who looked like they had come straight out of a Disney cartoon, had pounced upon Pete and were licking him continuously. Pete tried to get out of their reach, but to no avail. "Should we do anything?" Clara asked._

"_No no, Pete's got this," Myka said. Clara wasn't too sure._

_Myka's words seemed to have a trigger on Pete though. He wrestled his way out of the pile of dogs and ran to another aisle. Within a minute he came back with a blank painting that had a green canvas for the background. He hid it behind his back calling the dogs to him. He then brought the painting back out in front of him and one by one each dog jumped into the painting until the barking stopped. The three looked to the painting. "Is it supposed to look like that?" Clara asked._

_Pete looked to the painting again. The dogs still looked as though they were from a Disney cartoon. "I don't think Artie will notice," he said, "do you?" he asked Myka. She took the painting from him._

"_It'll be our secret," she said. "I'll go put this back. Why don't you take Clara to find the doctor?" Pete nodded._

_Meanwhile Artie and the doctor were having a heated debate in Artie's warehouse. "It's been a long time since I've been here, Artie, but I've seen some of the artifacts you've collected. They belong in the world," the doctor insisted._

"_Such as?" Artie questioned._

_The doctor was silent. "Well what is the point of having Vincent Van Gogh's ear? Honestly?"_

_Artie pushed his glasses up and looked to the doctor. "I know you're a time traveler and you meet the people whose belongings are stored here, but you promised you wouldn't interfere, ever. That is why we made you an honorary agent." He sighed. "Perhaps because of what you've lost, maybe that is why you've changed."_

_The doctor turned around. "But explain to me the reasoning behind collecting Van Gogh's ear."_

_Artie nodded. "You know the story. Van Gogh committed suicide. His ear remained with his lover, however. She started to hear him. Late at night she would place the ear to hers and it would provide her with instructions, instructions to kill."_

"_No no no," the doctor said. "Vincent was not a killer."_

_Artie nodded. "Of course not. A parasite had found its way into his ear and made a host of it feeding off of Vincent's partner's love for him. That is why the agents of Warehouse 12 went and apprehended it, stopping Beatrice in the process."_

_The doctor turned to face Artie. "He found someone?" He paced back and forth. "There was never any record of it."_

_Artie nodded. "Beatrice didn't want the world to know about her. She felt that if she gained fame from being with Van Gogh, that eventually someone would find out what she had done. So she was made an agent. Eventually she passed away."_

_The doctor had several tears running down his face. "I'm sorry, Artie," he said. "It just gets to be too much sometimes."_

_Artie placed a hand on the doctor. "The last I saw, you were so carefree. You'd waltz in here, hand me an artifact and act as though the bag was nothing."_

_The doctor nodded. "That was my seventh incarnation. Not my favorite. He was a man who was willing to manipulate to get what he wanted." He shook his head. "That's not who I am anymore."_

_Artie nodded. He remained silent for a bit. "Do you want to take another look around? We've expanded recently."_

_A deafening roar could then be heard from the depths of the warehouse. Artie and the doctor left the office and looked to see a wall of flames far down the warehouse. Artie went to the binoculars and saw an odd sight. "What, what is it?" the doctor asked._

"_Take a look for yourself," Artie said. The doctor took a look through the binoculars and saw Starm, the Sontaran._

"_He got loose!" the doctor exclaimed._

"_Who?" Artie questioned._

"_Starm," the doctor said. "My force field must have been faulty and he broke through it."_

"_But what made that noise?" Artie asked. "It was big, and massive."_

"_Let's go find out shall we?" the doctor said as he hurried down the steps. Artie followed after as they made their way to the explosion._


	4. Chapter 4

_The doctor stood facing an enemy he had long thought gone extinct. It was an enemy to rival that of a Dalek, a Sontaran, or even an Ice Warrior. He was standing face to face with a Raston Warrior Robot. They were creations of the ancients of Gallifrey and had, as far as the doctor was aware, been long since extinct since the doctor had been picked up by the time scoop used by Borusa._

_The doctor urged Artie to leave and find the others, to make sure they were alright. It took a bit of convincing until finally Artie agreed. The warehouse had been put under lockdown and the fire, created presumably by the robot, was spreading. Starm had yet to make an appearance leaving the doctor to wonder what this Raston Warrior Robot was up to. At last the doctor broke the silence. "Tell me, how did you manage to escape Gallifrey?" _

_The seven foot tall being covered in a white, silky material remained frozen. It had no face, but that did not mean it could not talk. "You and I are rather similar, time lord."_

_The doctor laughed at that. "Similar? Do enlighten me."_

"_We were designed to be warriors for a war that is not ours," the robot stated. "We survived and became something much more."_

_The doctor shook his head. "You were designed," the doctor said. "You were created by the ancients of Gallifrey for what they considered to be sport."_

_The robot laughed. "I, like you, have gone rogue. I left the games, time lord. I became intelligent and saw that there was more out there beyond the planet of Gallifrey."_

_The doctor shook his head once more. "You know only death and destruction. I'm guessing there is a reason the warehouse agents bronzed you?"_

"_It did take me by surprise, time lord," the robot said, "these so called agents. They learned that I could not be killed by any power they possessed and decided to preserve me instead." He then laughed a cold, malicious laughter that echoed around the two. "I knew a time lord's compassion would save me in the end."_

"_Compassion? What do you mean, robot?!" the doctor spat._

"_I believe I'm known as Q to your warehouse friends," Q said. "You captured a Sontaran," he then said. "Luckily for me your current regeneration isn't quite so bloodthirsty and because of that compassion, the Sontaran freed me knowing just what I was."_

_The doctor shook his head. "I should have left him in Manhattan."_

"_Quite right," Q said. "Now order these agents to release their massive lockdown. I have some unfinished business."_

_The doctor shook his head. "You'll have to go through me, first."_

_Q turned his head. "If you insist." He then extended his arm shooting a bolt of energy towards the doctor causing him to crumple over clutching his chest. Q then extended his arm to the ceiling of the warehouse releasing another bolt of energy that caused the ceiling to begin collapsing in. "I suppose that is my way out then, is it?" Q said looking to the sky. He kneeled down and then took off on a massive jump towards the clear sky that was showing._

_The rubble of the ceiling came in crashing down upon the doctor. Screams could be heard in the distance as well as artifacts being activated and destroyed because of the still spreading fire. The doctor was in pain. One of his hearts was failing and his previous incarnations were now louder than ever inside his head. It appeared that the doctor was now in more danger than he had ever been, as well as his friends and companion._

_The doctor had blacked out, becoming unconscious. He felt one of his previous incarnations approaching him in his subconscious. "That's a good lad, come now," the third doctor said as he helped up the eleventh. _

"_What's happening?" the eleventh doctor questioned as the third doctor dusted him off._

"_We're in our mind," the third doctor said. "Surely you knew this would happen eventually. Let me tell you something, you're going to have to find a way to separate us soon or the paradox will tear us apart once again. You know what happens if we die out of our own time streams, don't you?"_

_The eleventh doctor nodded. "Of course I do, better than anyone."_

"_Now our sixth regeneration informed us of an artifact he discovered where you are," the third doctor said. "Find that artifact and not only will we be taken from your mind, but we'll also be transported back to our own timelines."_

"_One of Gallifrey's Raston Warrior Robots is here," the eleventh doctor said. "The warehouse agents bronzed him because they couldn't kill him. He escaped to Earth and now he's loose."_

_The third doctor nodded. "We know. The others and myself have been doing what we could to figure things out."_

_The eleventh doctor pounded his fist against the black wall that was his mind. He was momentarily confused but then said, "Why is it no matter what I do, it all seems to find me anyway?"_

_The third doctor nodded placing a hand on his tenth regeneration. "That's something I've been beginning to wonder myself. I'm afraid I've no answer except ask your friend about the Janus coin."_

_The eleventh doctor looked to his third incarnation in shock shaking his head. "I can't do that."_

"_We have very few options," the third doctor said. "It will work, believe me."_

"_But I will lose my memories of all my previous incarnations, yourself included," the eleventh doctor said. "I'm not sure if I want that." The third doctor turned around without another word. The eleventh doctor could then hear a noise off in the distance. He began to follow it. The noise sounded like a vehicle, a heavy one at that, moving about. Slowly a light appeared in the distance and he began to follow it, intrigued._

"_Just a little bit more!" shouted a voice that was getting closer. A few moments later the doctor found himself conscious once more. He was still buried under a pile of rubble. A crane had arrived that was lifting off the wood that had accumulated. The doctor looked around, his vision blurred a bit._

_There were a group of people standing around the doctor trying to get the debris off of him. "He's awake!" a voice shouted. The voice was unfamiliar to the doctor. A hand then reached for him pulling him out of the mess just as the crane lifted off the last big piece of wood._

"_I can't believe you're alive!" exclaimed a man. "That should have killed you!"_

_The doctor stood up, swaying ever so slightly. "I'm alright," he insisted. "Where's Artie?" The man was silent. The doctor turned, his vision clearing. "Where is Artie?" he asked again._

"_Come with us, doctor," the man said. "We need to talk." The doctor, though reluctant, did as told and followed a group of men that he did not recognize._

_Most of the warehouse had been destroyed due to Q and Starm. The fire had spread causing artifacts to go off destroying anything in their path. "Where is Clara?" the doctor asked._

"_All in good time," the man who appeared to be the leader said. He then led the doctor to a giant steel door down an aisle. He placed the palm of his hand on the door and it opened up revealing the barren land of South Dakota. A helicopter was outside waiting. It nearly drowned out the man's voice. "My name is Alexander. I am in charge of the ultimate safety of Warehouse 13. Such an attack as this has caused quite the mess. I usually don't make an appearance unless the warehouse has been destroyed or if it needs to be moved to a new location, but artifacts have gone loose in the world, doctor, and it's rather nasty."_

_The two then stopped as the other men made a path for them to board the helicopter. "We are heading now to Washington D.C. That is where the others are waiting for us. You've been out for quite some time, doctor. It's just luck that we were able to find you under all that rubble. Hopefully you'll be able to explain better what's happened and why people all over the world are dying."_

_The doctor looked to Alexander. "How long before we get to D.C.?" he questioned as the helicopter took off. Alexander nodded to the pilot who then flipped a switch. The doctor saw what appeared to be a cyclone appear. The helicopter headed straight for it, the helicopter shaking violently. It had been mere seconds but the helicopter took on a calm level once more. The doctor looked out and saw below him the Whitehouse. "That was fast," he remarked._

"_You're not the only one, doctor, with secrets," Alexander said with a wink. "Set us down on the main grounds," he said to the pilot who nodded. "We best hurry, Arthur just woke up and it won't be long before he is out again." The doctor looked confused but followed Alexander off the helicopter a few moments after it landed._


	5. Chapter 5

_Claudia was pacing back and forth in front of Steve, Myka, Pete and Clara. Artie had been attacked by the Sontaran. Pete and Myka had killed Starm, but not before Artie was wounded. Immediately Claudia had managed to transport them to Washington D.C. though she wasn't sure why. The caretaker part of her brain new to take them there, however. Abigail was currently on her way with Dr. Vanessa Calder to help treat Artie._

"_What do we do?" Myka asked._

_Claudia shook her head. "The cleaners are taking care of the warehouse. But I'm afraid I'm going to have send everyone we have available to go and fetch those artifacts."_

"_What about that creature that the alien released?" Steve asked. "What do we do about him?"_

_Claudia nodded. "It's about time our friend, the doctor, proves himself."_

_Clara stood up. "He will, and I will go with him."_

"_It's too dangerous," Myka said shaking her head._

_Clara turned to Myka. "You've shown me nothing but kindness since we arrived, but trust me when I say I am used to danger."_

"_Danger is something no one should get used to," Claudia said. She grabbed something from the pocket of her coat. "However if you insist on going I have something that may help." Clara grabbed the object. It was a phoenix medallion. Pete and Myka looked to each other shocked that Claudia would give this to a complete stranger. "I'm sure the doctor is a good man. If that thing can't be killed again, we will bronze him and put him in the dark vault." Clara nodded._

"_So where do we start?" Steve asked."_

_Claudia pulled out her iPad. She showed them an image of the savannahs of Africa. "This is your destination for the first artifact. A total of twelve artifacts have found their way across the globe, probably the twelve most lethal." She shuddered. "We don't have much time so I have recruited a few people to help you."_

"_Do they know about the warehouse?" questioned Myka._

_Claudia nodded. "These people can be trusted, believe me." She opened the door to the room they were in and motioned for the group to follow her. She led them down to a conference room normally meant for the President. She opened the door to reveal a group of faces that were all too familiar to the group._

_Sitting at the table were former agents and allies of the warehouse. H.G. Wells, Joshua Donavan, Brother Adrian, Douglas Fargo and Todd (both former love interests of Claudia), and Bennett Sutton and his son Nick were sitting at the table with Mrs. Frederic at the head. "Nice of you to join us," she commented._

_Claudia smiled sarcastically. "Alright, let's begin, shall we?" Claudia said as she made her way to the head of the table next to Mrs. Frederic. "Has he arrived yet?"_

_Mrs. Frederic nodded. "He's with the President right now. I suppose it's of no surprise to you," she nodded to Clara, "that the President knows of him?" Clara nodded. "I thought as much."_

"_How is Mr. Nielsen doing?" Brother Adrian questioned Claudia._

_She looked down. "He's stable. Dr. Calder is on her way now to help as much as she can." Brother Adrian nodded. "We've pulled many strings to get you all here and it is time that we discuss the matter at hand."_

"_That being?" questioned Sutton._

"_That being said," began Claudia, "our warehouse is currently in shambles and artifacts have begun to travel all across the world of their own accord." Silence fell amongst the crowd._

"_That is correct," Mrs. Frederic stated. "We would like you all to assist in traveling to these different countries to apprehend the artifacts. We are currently checking our inventory to see what is destroyed and what is lost. We know about half, but that's all."_

_Claudia nodded. "Pete and Myka will be going to Africa to apprehend a rather ironic artifact." Pete and Myka looked to each other in confusion. "The Bloodstone managed to find its way to Libya. It was located in the Dark Vault of our warehouse and the blast, caused by the creature released from the bronzer, released it. Thankfully though most Dark Vault artifacts have been contained."_

_H.G. Wells stood up. "How many other artifact locations are known?"_

_Claudia looked to her iPad once more. "It would appear we know the location of seven artifacts," Claudia replied._

_Mrs. Frederic stood up as well. "Private jets are waiting for you all at Ronald Reagan National Airport, located four miles from here. Everyone apart from Pete and Myka as well as Sutton and Nick will be traveling alone and will be given the necessary tools to help, each tool artifact specific."_

"_As we learn of where the other artifacts are we will contact whoever is closest," Claudia stated._

_Three hours had passed since the agents of Warehouse 13 had departed to their separate locations to find the artifacts that had gotten loose. The doctor had managed to send a beacon to the T.A.R.D.I.S. with his sonic screwdriver that he had managed to grab before entering the warehouse. The T.A.R.D.I.S. showed up in the White House and he had taken to sitting inside with Clara._

_Clara was pacing back and forth. "Anything?" she questioned the doctor._

_Solemnly he shook his head. "Q has not done anything as far as my radar shows," the doctor said. He then stood up slamming his fist on a corner panel of the T.A.R.D.I.S., a piece falling off._

"_Any word from Pete or Myka?" Clara asked._

_The doctor again shook his head. "Afraid not." He began to walk away when the radar he had been looking at began to show a red blip and made a high pitched buzzing sound. The doctor rushed to the screen._

"_What is it, doctor?" Clara asked._

_The doctor scratched his chin. "It appears that the Raston Warrior Robot has made a home for himself in Switzerland. There are dozens of reported missing people cases within just the last hour." The doctor left Clara to find Mrs. Frederic who stayed behind with Claudia to monitor the artifacts and if anything odd occurred. "He's in Switzerland!"_

"_Well what are you doing here?" Claudia said. "Go on then!" The doctor nodded and left back to his T.A.R.D.I.S. He set coordinates for Switzerland, Lake Geneva specifically._

"_Now Clara I know you are used to danger, and you've saved my life more times than I can count," the doctor began, "but a Raston Warrior Robot is probably the most lethal enemy of a time lord known. He will not hesitate to kill."_

_Clara nodded as the T.A.R.D.I.S. took off. "I know, doctor," she said. "It's all you've been talking about for the past three hours." The doctor nodded._

"_Now that we have an understanding, let's find him shall we?" the doctor questioned. He went to open the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and revealed Lake Geneva, the largest European lake. The T.A.R.D.I.S. had landed right on the lake and seemed to be floating atop it. The doctor gently tiptoed onto the water and though Clara gasped, he did not fall. He knocked twice on the water and felt what appeared to be glass. "That's new," he remarked._


	6. Chapter 6

"_Absolute rubbish this is," the doctor said. He kicked a stone in front of him. He was standing in front of Lake Geneva with Clara, both of whom were wearing a winter coat and scarf due to the cold. He had failed to break into the lair of Q. No matter what he did nothing could break through the ice. Even his sonic screwdriver that he had recovered from the console of the T.A.R.D.I.S. didn't do anything._

_Clara looked to the doctor with concern. "I'm sorry, doctor," she said. "Everything that's happened to you these last few days has been my fault."_

_The doctor faced Clara. "And I couldn't be more grateful." She smiled in return._

"_What about you, doctor? When are you going to ask them about the coin you mentioned?" Clara questioned._

_The doctor shrugged. "I suppose when things calm down. It's just a miracle that Q hasn't taken any lives."_

_Clara nodded. "But he is responsible for all those artifacts being released."_

_The doctor nodded once more. "Something the warehouse has yet to experience. Who knows what will happen?" The two were quiet as they stared out at the lake._

_Off in the distance an alert could be heard from the T.A.R.D.I.S. "What is it, doctor?" Clara asked._

"_It's a distress signal coming from one of the warehouse agents," the doctor said as he scrambled to the T.A.R.D.I.S., Clara following behind. Not before too long the doctor reached the console and hit a button that revealed the image of two men._

"_Ah, someone's picked up at last!" the older man said. It was Sutton who was with his son Nick. _

"_It's that man Claudia was talking about," Nick said. "How did we manage to get him on our Farnsworth?"_

"_Nevermind that, what's going on?" the doctor asked._

"_It would appear we have two hunters after us here in Paris," Sutton explained. "We're trying to snag an artifact that's making the locals try to kill each other, but these hunters don't believe us."_

_The doctor shook his head. "We'll be there soon. Try to hold them off until we get there, will you?" Sutton nodded and the doctor cut off the communication._

"_Never been to France," Clara admitted. The doctor smiled and set the appropriate coordinates, the T.A.R.D.I.S. shortly after making its way to Paris, France. "They never did say where in the city they were, did they doctor?"_

_The doctor nodded. "From what Artie told me about Sutton, he'll be rather easy to find." Clara looked at the doctor quizzingly. "To quote Artie, 'Sutton sticks out like the sore thumb of the most extravagant stage performer. And he's just as swollen.'" Clara smiled in response just as the T.A.R.D.I.S. came to a stop._

"_Always wondered what the French would think of an English Police Call Box being in their city," the doctor said. He went to the doors and opened them up to reveal a group of three or four Frenchmen throwing rotten fruit at the door. He quickly shut the door, a stray tomato hitting him square on the face. "Right then, let's see if we can't track the signal of Sutton's Farnsworth," the doctor said as he brushed off the tomato splatter._

_A little while later the doctor found himself with Clara walking down an alleyway with the doctor's screwdriver tracking down the location of Sutton and with him, his Farnsworth. Clara constantly was checking over her shoulder, feeling an unknown presence watching her. She made this aware to the doctor who simply shook it off._

_They walked the entire length of the alleyway before they came to a door at the very end of the alley. The doctor eyed it over. The door was large and made of metal. He reached for the handle but before his hand grasped it a sudden noise came from behind the two._

"_Freeze!" shouted a voice. It was American. The doctor and Clara slowly turned to face the man. He stood six feet one and was holding a gun to Clara and the doctor. The man's name was Dean Winchester._

"_Can we help you?" the doctor questioned, his hands in the air._

_Dean rolled his eyes. He shook the gun motioning for them to head inside. The doctor turned back around and opened the door. A dim light could be seen. Candles lit the hallway they had entered. Dean shut the door behind them and forced the two to continue walking forward._

_The three then reached a flight of stairs that spiraled downwards. Slowly they made their way down the stairs until they reached yet another door. "Go ahead," Dean said. The doctor opened the door to reveal Sutton and his son with handcuffs on sitting on two chairs being guarded by another man with a gun._

_The doctor turned to Dean. "What is going on?"_

"_Two demons trying to free their friends, I'd imagine," Dean said._

_The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Demons?"_

"_Don't play dumb!" Dean shouted. "Me and my brother Sam here have been tracking Sutton and his son for quite some time."_

_The doctor turned to Sutton who simply shrugged. "These two are hunters. Sam and Dean Winchester, most famous hunters the world has to offer, unfortunately for us. They track down demons, vampires and other immortal creatures and destroy them."_

"_I made the mistake of letting these two catch me ages ago," Nick said as he squirmed in his seat. "I tried to explain our circumstances, but to no avail."_

"_Enough talk!" Dean exclaimed. He turned to face the doctor. "Now who are you if you're not a demon?"_

_The doctor faced Dean. "I can guarantee you no man or woman here is a demon. Perform any tests you may feel help if you don't believe me," he explained._

_Sam looked to Dean. "If these two aren't demons, then explain their prolonged lives. We have proof that they've been alive since the 18__th__ century?"_

"_Ever heard of the sorcerer's stone?" the doctor questioned. Sutton and his son looked to the doctor in awe, unaware of how he was aware of their situation. Sam and Dean looked to one another again lowering their guns._

_Dean got closer to the doctor. "You have ten minutes, no more than that." He turned to Sam. "Meanwhile keep your eye on those two." Sam nodded._


	7. Chapter 7

_The doctor had managed to convince Sam and Dean Winchester that Sutton and his son were just who they said they were. Thankfully the two brothers were used to the supernatural and didn't question the doctor's explanation. Keeping his own identity a secret the doctor had convinced the Winchester brothers to let him and Clara go. Meanwhile Sutton and Nick were going to fetch their artifact they had found, while Sam and Dean kept a watchful eye. That was something the doctor could not have them forget._

"_Are you sure you can trust those two?" Clara asked the doctor once they were back inside the T.A.R.D.I.S._

_The doctor nodded. "I've been watching the Winchester brothers for some time now. They are good people. I figured if anything they can help Sutton get that artifact."_

_At that moment the doctor's communicator went off again, only this time it was Claudia. "How's it going, doc?" she asked._

_Clara laughed at that. The doctor glared at her quickly and then moved his attention to Claudia. "Just peachy over here. How about on your end?"_

"_Vanessa, that is Dr. Calder, managed to heal him up pretty fast," Claudia said. "Artie says he has something for you that may help."_

_The doctor nodded. "How is the collecting going of the other artifacts?" Clara asked._

"_Pete and Myka managed to collect the Blood Stone safely again," Claudia replied. "And Brother Adrian managed to find Jack the Ripper's lantern. It was being used on a group of college students. It was disarmed accordingly so everyone managed to survive, thankfully."_

_The doctor sighed in relief. "We'll be there right away," the doctor replied as he set coordinates for the White House._

_Once the doctor had arrived back at the White House with Clara, the Regents and Artie greeted the two. Clara had been instructed to follow one of the Regents to a private chamber where she would wait until they were done talking with the doctor. The Regents had taken Artie and the doctor beneath the White House to an underground version of the oval office where the President would command from if a nuclear war were to be declared._

_The sat down in a chair were normally the President's desk would be. The windows he was facing had no light shining through but instead pictures of the view outside the oval office. "May I ask what is going on?" the doctor asked._

_Artie placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "You came to me with a problem, and I found a solution the moment I was healed."_

_Adwin Kosan wore one of the purple warehouse gloves. In the palm of his hand was the Janus coin. "We are not sure the effect this will have upon you, doctor. But the risk is your own, should you follow through."_

_Artie nodded. "From what you've told me, doctor, your previous incarnations are trapped inside your head. They are parts of yourself that are stuck out of their timelines. This coin will help free them."_

_The doctor shook his head. "I'm not sure this will work, though."_

_Adwin nodded. "You came to us, doctor. You told us of the risk. Either you do this, or you leave Warehouse 13 and never come back."_

_The doctor stood up quickly and reached for the Janus coin. Once it came into contact with the doctor he knelt down and began to scream in agonizing pain. Adwin and other Regents looked on in shock while Artie tried to help the doctor. He turned to the Regents. "Has this ever happened before?" They shook their heads slowly backing away as the doctor screamed more and more. The coin glowed a brilliant red and rose in the air spinning violently until it dropped in the middle of the floor returning to the normal gold._

_What came next was something the Regents and Artie would never forget. Each previous incarnation of the doctor appeared in the room, each a different size, face but all the same man. "Told you it'd work," the third doctor said to the others. Before the Regents could get a word in edge-wise, nearly every version of the doctor disappeared. The eleventh doctor slowly got up and placed his hands on the shoulder of his ninth and tenth incarnations._

"_I'll be needing your help," the eleventh doctor said. "Seeing as how most of us are back where we belong, working with you two will be a lot safer." _

"_What do we need to do?" the ninth doctor asked._

"_And on top of that, just when are we?" the tenth doctor chimed in looking around._

"_Is everything okay, doctors…?" Adwin questioned._

"_Everything is just fine," the eleventh doctor said. "If you don't mind I'll be having a meeting with, well, myself," he said. He then motioned for nine and ten to follow as he patted Artie on the shoulder._

"_Anyone else lost?" Artie scoffed. The Regents looked to each other with a similar look of confusion._

_Meanwhile Joshua Donavan found himself running from a plethora of rodents in the heart of Seattle, Washington. He had tracked the Pied Piper's Flute to Washington. A man had managed to find the flute and found out soon what the effects were. Joshua had tried to approach him to explain things, but to no avail. The rats had already murdered one family and the man behind the attack was becoming more and more confused, and with that, more dangerous._

"_You are mad!" Joshua screamed. He fell over just as a hoard of the rats began to make their way towards him. He placed his arms over his face. Joshua anticipated the attack but before he knew, the rats headed off in a different direction._

_He slowly lifted his hands and saw a familiar face standing above him. "Right then, was never a fan of rodents," came the voice of H.G. Wells. She was holding what appeared to be a dog whistle. She extended her arm to help Joshua up. _

"_H.G., I'm glad to see you!" Joshua exclaimed as he stood up. "We need to find that man, he has…" but he was cut off._

"_This?" she questioned holding up the Pied Piper's Flute. "Don't worry, he's been taken care of."_

"_How did you know I was here?" Joshua asked as he dusted himself off. H.G. held up a piece of paper that appeared to be a list._

"_I've snagged and bagged three artifacts already, as has Douglas Fargo," H.G. explained. "Factoring in Pete and Myka and Brother Adrian, that leaves three artifacts left out there. I've been in constant contact with the warehouse and it appears that Todd is on the trail of two that go hand in hand which leaves the one artifact in Paris, France that Sutton and his son are dealing with."_

"_Does this mean the warehouse is saved?" Joshua asked as the two began to walk back to the main part of the city._

_H.G. looked to Joshua. "I can't say for sure. We better get back to headquarters and see what they want from us once there." Joshua nodded._

"_What are we waiting for then?" he asked. H.G. smiled as she tucked the flute in her knapsack she was carrying with her._


	8. Chapter 8

"_We can't just sit back and let him go out there on his own!" exclaimed Myka. Excluding Sutton and his son, everyone had managed to find their way back to the White House to discuss the matters of what to do next now that every artifact apart from one had been snagged and bagged._

"_You don't even know this man," Adwin Kosan replied. "It is our job to ensure the safety of the warehouse and now that the doctor has left, we can do just that."_

_Myka shook her head. "I know he's a good person. He risked his own life to save Sutton and Nick."_

_Artie was sitting in the back of the room remaining silent. The doctor had left without so much as a goodbye or a thank you to take care of Q. "I agree with Myka," Claudia said._

"_You may be the caretaker now, but ultimately it is the Regents who make the final call when it comes to the safety of the warehouse and those associated with it," Adwin said._

"_You'd do well to remember that, Ms. Donavan," Jane replied. _

"_We should focus on Sutton and the artifact he is trying to get back," H.G. Wells said. "Without that last artifact, we cannot even begin to restore the warehouse."_

_Adwin stood up. "I would like those who are not currently employed at Warehouse 13 to return to where they came from. Private jets are waiting."_

_Todd stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "I risked my life just to help the warehouse. Less than two days ago I had no idea what Warehouse 13 was and I risked everything just to help Cla-the warehouse." Claudia blushed._

_Jane looked to Adwin and then to Todd. "Fine. Those who wish to remain here while the last artifact is collected may. Meanwhile those who wish to leave will be taken back to the airport." Brother Adrian, Joshua and Douglass stood up. Douglass kissed Claudia on the cheek and with no more than that, followed after Brother Adrian._

"_Good luck, sis," Joshua said as he lightly punched Claudia on the shoulder._

"_Right then," Adwin said. "Myself and Jane will be taking our leave for now. We have to meet with the other Regents. Claudia, keep me updated. Also have you found out any more on these Winchesters?" She nodded handing Adwin a file marked as RESTRICTED._

"_At the end of this I think we should consider them for employment," Claudia said. "If anyone can help Sutton and his son get that artifact, it's those two." Adwin nodded. The new head of security for the Regents motioned for Adwin and Jane to follow him. The two then followed after him exiting the conference room._

"_What is the artifact anyhow?" H.G. questioned. "My list doesn't say what the last one is."_

_Claudia brushed her hair aside and looked to H.G. "Adolf Hitler's ring. Probably the most lethal artifact the warehouse has ever housed." H.G. Wells nodded as she sat back down._

_Meanwhile Sutton and his son found themselves amongst a crowd of people facing the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. Dean and Sam Winchester were in that crowd as well looking at the man who was giving a speech, the man who the four believed had the artifact they were searching after. The man's name was Alexander Chime. Before Dean and Sam had managed to capture Sutton and his son, they had found Alexander using the artifact on his now assistant._

_Sam turned towards Dean and whispered in his ear, "Are you sure this isn't just some sort of trap, Dean?"_

_Dean turned towards Sam. "Sammy, that man told me things about our dad that only you and I can know."_

_Sam shook his head. "Just another clever mind of a demon."_

_Dean shook his head. "The doctor is no demon."_

_Sutton made his way over to Dean and Sam. "If you two are done yammering, take a look." He nodded towards Alexander._

_In front of the crowd of people Alexander lifted both of his hands in the air, a golden ring encrusted with a griffon upon it. "Put on the glasses, now!" Nick screamed. All four men placed on sunglasses that were triangular. The sunglasses were warehouse issued, an invention of Claudia's. If worn there was no artifact that could affect those wearing them._

_A bright golden glow then began to emit from the ring. The entire crowd of people became transfixed. "Greetings, citizens of Paris! I'm glad you have all taken the time to come listen to me and what I have to say." He fixed his tie and then began again. "I'm a bit disappointed with the politicians in Paris. That is why I feel I'm most fit for the position of mayor, at least moreso than your beloved Mr. Delanoe. I'm not normally one for socialism."_

"_What's the plan?" Dean whispered to Sutton._

_Sutton nodded. "Well we should split up and try to get that ring off of him. Make sure you're wearing these," he said handing Dean and Sam both purple gloves of the warehouse. They then put on the purple gloves and slowly made their way through the crowd of people._

"_I see we have some non-followers," came the voice of Alexander. "After them!"_

"_Split up now!" shouted Sutton. He began to dodge people as he made his way to the front but he soon found himself being dragged away by the crowd. Soon Sam and Dean found themselves being dragged away as well. Fortunately Nick was light and agile and soon found himself facing Alexander._

"_Your friends have been taken, young one," Alexander said. "What chance do you think you have against me?"_

_Nick shook his head. "I'm not as young as you think I am," he said. He feinted towards Alexander and moved around him knocking Alexander to his feet. Quickly Nick jumped on top of Alexander and wrestled him until he got the ring off of his finger._

"_Stop standing around you fools, stop him!" Alexander exclaimed. The crowd continued towards Nick. He then got off of Alexander and pulled out a warehouse bag. Quickly he dropped the ring inside and the crowd of people stopped, all clearly confused as to where they were. Sirens could then be heard coming to the forefront of the Eiffel Tower. Nick saw his father, Sam and Dean all hunched over with bruises on their faces._

"_That ring is pretty powerful," Dean said looking at the bag Nick was holding. He took the gloves off as Sam helped him up. Nick helped his father up. "It looks like you didn't need our help after all, kid," he said turning to Nick._

"_I'd like you to know I'm over 300 years old, remember?" Nick said._

_Dean nodded. "I suppose you two are good people after all." He hesitated. "And not blood-thirsty vampires."_

"_Those leeches are vermin. Besides, we're not immortal anymore," Sutton said._

"_So what now?" questioned Sam. "I mean you have your ring. What do you do now?"_

_Sutton nodded to a group of men that were approaching the group of four. "It appears we're going to have that question answered sooner rather than later."_

"_If you'll follow us, gentlemen," the first man said. "We have much to discuss."_

"_Yeah? And just who are you?" Dean asked._

"_Our names our not important," the first man said. He was tall, slender and had curly blonde hair. "However you have managed to apprehend the most lethal object any warehouse has ever housed, and with more ease than anyone has ever had."_

_The four looked to each other, clearly confused. "We are the States. We are in charge of ensuring the safety of the Regents. We decide where they meet and who their protection is."_

"_You mean there are people above the Regents?" Sutton questioned. "Artie told me there was no higher power than that of the Regents."_

_The tall man shook his head. "You were misinformed." He then looked to Sam and Dean. "Adwin Kosan, head of the Regents, gave us a file on you two. You've made quite the names for yourselves. But you're also very experienced and we believe that experience can help the warehouse."_

"_We came here to kill these two," Dean said inclining his head towards Sutton and Nick. "We didn't realize we'd get wrapped up in some secret government warehouse group."_

"_No one ever does," said the second man. "It would appear the authority has arrived. I suggest we move to a safer location, otherwise your other options are rather limited." Sutton motioned for his son to follow after the four men. Slowly Sam and Dean also followed, clearly nervous about where they were about to go._


	9. Chapter 9

_Claudia Donovan was standing outside the remains of Warehouse 13 with Jane Lattimer. The Regents had found a way to turn on and off the field that the Remati shackle created when the warehouse was in danger. "With Adolf Hitler's ring now collected we can begin the process of fixing the warehouse, Ms. Donovan."_

_Claudia nodded. "I still am just surprised at how quickly Sutton managed to retrieve the ring."_

_Jane looked to Claudia, nodding in agreement. "Ms. Donovan, you've come a long way since your first encounter with Artie and the warehouse. There is no better a choice than you to be the new caretaker."_

"_Thank you," Claudia said. "A bit ironic though, don't you think?" she questioned._

"_What's that?" Jane asked as the two looked to the force field being let down._

"_As caretaker of the warehouse I now possess the ability to teleport," Claudia said. "Something Joshua and Artie strived for." She looked to Jane. "I suppose it's no wonder Mrs. Frederic was so worried for Artie when I kidnapped him." She paused. "How is Mrs. Frederic doing anyway?"_

_Jane looked down. "I'm afraid her old age is catching up with her. The therapy she's receiving in Germany doesn't seem to be helping." Claudia had offered Mrs. Frederic her life as caretaker back, but she had declined. "Now then, Ms. Donovan. Let's get to the reason I've asked you here."_

"_That being?" asked Claudia._

"_As caretaker it is your responsibility to help repair the warehouse if it is ever damaged," Jane explained. "Without you and the artifacts collected, we cannot begin to repair the warehouse."_

_Meanwhile the States had traveled to Berlin, Germany with Sutton and his son. Sam and Dean had been released back to the United States and put into protection for the time being, until all warehouse matters were resolved. The States had also sent Adolf Hitler's ring to Adwin Kosan who personally was overseeing the reconstruction of the warehouse with Claudia and Jane._

_They were currently in an underground location beneath the streets of Berlin. The States took Sutton and his son to a room with no windows and just one large table. There was an immeasurable amount of silence before Sutton spoke up. "I'm sorry, did we do something wrong?" he asked._

_The head State, known only as Vincent, inclined his head to Sutton. "You're merely a part in something much larger than yourself, Bennett," he said. "It is rare for the Regents to make an appearance unless the warehouse is under attack. It is even more rare for ourselves to make an appearance and that is why we work behind those who work behind the curtains."_

"_Mr. Sutton, Alexander Chime's little demonstration in the pavilion was just that, a demonstration," a second State, Napoleon, said._

_Sutton looked to Nick, confused. "How do you mean?"_

"_Alexander Chime does not strive to be a politician," Vincent replied. "He used to be a Regent and somehow gained access to an artifact. The fact that your son managed to retrieve it is nothing short of a miracle. And now you both have just made an enemy of him."_

"_I'm confused," Nick said. "If he's so dangerous, why didn't your men just grab him back at the Eiffel Tower?"_

"_It is more complex than that," Vincent answered. "Although we are as yet unaware of his plan, we do know that he has one. He is attempting to gain followers. And although he has an unorthodox way of doing so, I'm sure losing that artifact to do so was only a minor setback in his plans."_

_Sutton nodded. "So why are you telling us and not the actual warehouse agents?"_

_Vincent looked to his three other colleagues. Napoleon stood up and faced the group. He then said, "You two have proven yourselves just as good as our main agents of Warehouse 13. Claudia Donovan herself asked for both of you two to help retrieve the artifacts that had escaped."_

_Another State member, Quinton, nodded in agreement. "We are the main target of Alexander Chime and his men, not the Regents or any other warehouse agent, at least not yet. With your help we can put him away for good and be done with this."_

"_That being said," Vincent began, "while the warehouse is being repaired and the escaped bronzed creature is being apprehended, we need to stop Chime's plan, whatever it may be, without attention being called to ourselves."_

_Sutton stood up with his son, placing both hands on Nick's shoulders. "We are no longer immortal, gentlemen. Should things get messy, I don't want to see my son die."_

_There was silence amongst the States. "It's alright, dad," Nick said. "We owe the warehouse. We may have lost mum, but we've gained so much more since then." Sutton smiled in response._

"_Just like his father," Sutton said. "Alright then, what do we need to do first?" he asked._

_The States smiled to one another. "Madrid, Spain," Vincent replied. "That is where Chime is currently flying to, and we have a feeling that another artifact has surfaced."_

_Sutton nodded. "I love Spain. Very festive."_

_The eleventh doctor found himself bickering with his past two incarnations inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. Clara was trying to get them to stop a moment, but to no avail. She decided to sit and wait it out. The ninth doctor was flailing his arms about insisting that they use the T.A.R.D.I.S. to break into Q's lair._

"_Enough!" the tenth doctor exclaimed. "It can't puncture enough of a hole to get in!"_

"_Hold on, hold on!" the eleventh doctor said. "I have an idea!" He pulled out his sonic. Nine and ten looked to one another and pulled out their sonics in response. Eleven then exited the T.A.R.D.I.S. and stepped out upon Lake Geneva once more. Nine and ten watched as eleven placed his sonic on the entrance to Q's lair. His sonic screwdriver was activated, though nothing was happening. "Oh blimey, must I spell it out for you two?"_

"_Aha, he's on to something!" nine exclaimed. "Good to know my brains don't go to waste." Ten smirked at that comment. Then both nine and ten activated their sonic screwdrivers and placed them on top of eleven's. _

_Eleven made room for nine and ten but stayed kneeled down becoming more and more frustrated as nothing was happening. Not before too long, however, the sonics began to spin violently upon themselves. Because the three screwdrivers were repelling against each other, the force created a crack in the ice. It spread more and more forcing eleven to jump across to get back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. Nine and ten followed suit. "What's going on?" asked ten._

"_We're breaking in," eleven said._

"_Fantastic!" exclaimed nine._

"_I forget how eager I used to be," eleven said. At that point Clara returned to the antechamber._

"_Is everything alright?" asked Clara. The T.A.R.D.I.S. then crashed causing the doctors and Clara to fall to their knees. "What just happened?"_

"_We just broke into the lair of one of our oldest enemies," ten said as he helped Clara up._

"_Do you think it noticed?" Clara asked._

_Eleven scrambled to get up and check the readings on his console. "No no, we're fine. We're about a hundred miles under the lake and still a few more miles away from where Q is. I've locked on to his heat signature so it won't be too long before we reach him."_

"_He has a name?" ten asked doubtfully. "That's adorable," he said with disgust clearly evident in his voice._

"_Well let's go get him, shall we?" Clara said._

"_You will stay here with him," eleven said pointing to his tenth incarnation._

"_What?" ten and Clara said simultaneously._

"_Sorry but it's best if we approach Q this way," eleven said. Clara sat down and crossed her legs and arms turning away. "Come on," he said to nine and the two exited the T.A.R.D.I.S. As they walked out a noise distracted them. The two looked up and three spinning sonic screwdrivers came spiraling downwards._

"_Brilliant," nine said as he caught his and his next regeneration's. Eleven grinned at nine and the two continued on making their way to Q._


	10. Chapter 10

_The two doctors went deeper and deeper into the ice cavern that was the layer of the Raston Warrior Robot, Q. "I wanted to spend some more time with you, to be honest," eleven said to nine._

_Nine raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" he asked._

"_You were the strongest of us," eleven said. "Often times I wished I could turn the clock back and be you again," he explained._

_Nine nodded. "I know that feeling all too well, mate. You and I both know we can't do that."_

"_Ha!" eleven laughed. "That'd be a new one. Reverse regeneration." Nine shook his head. "What? It's just a random thought."_

_Nine remained quiet as the two pressed on. Nine had his sonic out trying to detect any high heat readings. "Hold on," he said, stopping eleven in the mid-chest with his hand. Eleven looked down at nine's sonic. "If I'm reading this right, he's just up ahead."_

_Eleven nodded. "You're right." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Should we deploy the same technique as last time?"_

_Nine nodded. "An equidistant indecision shutdown," he said. "It'll be perfect." They then rounded a corner to reveal a large glass door._

"_I suppose he's right through there, eh?" eleven said. Nine nodded as eleven looked to him. The two doctors then opened the doors together with ease. The Raston Warrior Robot was nowhere to be seen. All that was in the room was a giant throne made of ice and several passages leading out of the room. "Well this isn't good," eleven said._

"_Let's split up," nine said suddenly as he made his way to one of the tunnels._

"_No no," eleven said. "Bad idea."_

_Nine looked to his second successful regeneration with an agitated expression. "What is your idea, then?"_

_Eleven remained quiet as he thought over different possibilities. Nine looked to each tunnel as eleven mulled things over. It was mere minutes but it felt like hours before a crash could be heard. One of the tunnels caved in with chunks of ice pouring out. Q revealed himself at the head of the tunnel. "There he is then," eleven said._

_Nine looked to Q. "Haven't seen one of you in quite some time," he said. The robot remained silent. "We heard about what you did to the local villagers. That doesn't set will with me." Again the robot was silent. Nine turned to eleven. "I thought you said this one could talk?"_

_Eleven had a look of bewilderment. "I did." He faced Q. "What's your problem? Lost your ability to speak?" At that moment a bolt of plasma went straight through the ninth doctor's body. It came from a tunnel the two doctors did not have their eyes on. It appeared that another Raston Warrior Robot was on the planet._

_Nine fell over clutching his stomach. Eleven bent over placing his arms on the ninth doctor. "What have you done?" he yelled at both robots. "Damn you!"_

_The robot by the cave-in moved past the doctors over to the other robot. The two seemed to merge with one another. "Fancy my little trick, doctor?" Q asked. Tears were streaming down eleven's face as Q escaped through a tunnel._

_Nine pushed eleven away. "Go after him! I'll be fine!"_

"_Look at your body," eleven said. "You're regenerating! Into my predecessor who is in our T.A.R.D.I.S. at this moment! We have to get you back to your own time!"_

_Nine stood up, his entire body glowing a golden hue. His whole body was outstretched, every inch of him glowing. Rather rapidly he began to change, his hands becoming smaller and his head turning a different size. He shrunk an inch and his skin turned a bit more pale. All that remained were his clothes. Eleven looked in awe as he saw nine regenerate. However it wasn't the regeneration he remembered. The ninth doctor donned a face that was not the tenth doctor and certainly not anyone the eleventh doctor knew. Nine fell to the icy ground, shaking. He stood up with the help of the eleventh doctor. He saw the face of eleven. "What's wrong?" he questioned. "What have I missed?"_

_Meanwhile the tenth doctor was running hand in hand with Clara. They had been forced out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. due to the Raston Warrior Robot attacking it with bolts of electricity. In order to protect the T.A.R.D.I.S. ten took a back way out with Clara and ran to find nine and eleven. Q had managed to distract nine and eleven long enough to attack the T.A.R.D.I.S. but was not expecting ten or Clara to be inside. His sights soon came to be on the two, but the robot was not aware of what had happened while nine and eleven were searching for his lair._

"_Are we almost there?" Clara asked, her breath becoming shorter and shorter._

_Ten nodded. "Very nearly!" he said. "I just hope nothing happened to my other two incarnations."_

"_If something did, I think you'd be the first to know," Clara said. Ten smiled at her._

"_Too right you are," he said. They rounded a corner and saw what they had been running towards. Quickly they made a leap halfway down the hall just as Q caught up with them._

_Q dashed towards the two but was stopped short just a few feet from the two. He had been lured into some sort of force field. "What is this?" Q asked. "Time lord technology?" _

_The doctor shook his head. "Afraid not, old chap. This is a portable teleporting bronzing device, Earth technology."_

"_Meaning?" questioned Q._

"_Meaning you're on your way back to Warehouse 13 to be put into the Dark Vault," ten said. He then pressed a button on a remote control device he took from his trench coat. The Raston Warrior Robot slowly began to fade while the effects of the bronzer began to take._

"_Got to love that Claudia," Clara said with a smile. "Shall we?" she said, extending her hand once more. Ten nodded as he took her hand and headed back to the T.A.R.D.I.S._

_Back at Warehouse 13 a fully bronzed Raston Warrior Robot appeared before Adwin, Jane and Claudia all three of whom were near the bronze sector. "That man is brilliant, I'll give him that," Jane said begrudgingly._

"_Oh come now," Adwin said. "It's not many that would risk their lives, no matter how many they have, to save the warehouse."_

"_Let's make sure this one stays in the Dark Vault," Claudia said as she eyed the horrendous bronzed creature. At that moment Artie appeared behind the three._

"_It would appeared the warehouse is nearly repaired," Artie said with a little gruff in his voice. Claudia turned around, ecstatic to see Artie once more. She threw her arms around him excitement evident in her actions. He smiled and returned the hug. "I missed you too." He looked to the creature. "I see the doctor came through."_

_Claudia nodded. "Don't worry Artie, I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of him."_

"_I would certainly hope not," Artie said. "He owes me a card game."_

"_What's that?" Jane asked._

"_It's a rather fun endeavor we tried when he was last here," Artie said. "If he does show up again, it'll be something worth seeing." He shook his head. "Alright enough of this mushy stuff. Let's get that thing to the Dark Vault, shall we?" Artie said. Claudia nodded and began to help Artie move the bronzed creature to the Dark Vault._


	11. Chapter 11

_The three doctors had gathered in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and set a destination for a place they had hoped they would never travel to. Clara had been dropped off at home with the promise that the eleventh doctor would return for her after the mess they found themselves in was all sorted out. She had wished them the best of luck and to be safe._

_The tenth doctor was arguing with his regeneration, using the same argument over and over again in hopes to persuade him not to visit the planet they had set coordinates for. "He won't have any answers besides," ten said. "He's a rogue and is only in it for himself."_

"_He's the best hope we have," eleven replied. "If we don't act soon you and I will no longer exist. We won't have a future!"_

"_We don't even have a past, as it were," ten said. "Besides, it's been nearly a millennia since a Time Lord has even been to Amacarus. We don't know what the planet is like, or if it's even there anymore!"_

_Eleven sighed and turned to the lost doctor. "We'll leave this up to you," he said. "Should we go to Amacarus?"_

_The lost doctor nodded slowly. "I've seen all the good you two do in the years to come. If I remain like this, who's to say that it would still happen? We go and visit Rowan. He will know what to do."_

_Ten hung his head and remained quiet while the eleventh doctor flipped the switch that let the T.A.R.D.I.S. take off. "I've wanted to go back for some time now. Never had a reason to until now." _

_The T.A.R.D.I.S. came to a stop nearly five minutes after takeoff. Amacarus was a planet off the radar. It certainly was a planet no one on Earth would ever be able to visit. "Told you it was still here," eleven said. He then went to open the door and revealed a dozen soldiers dressed in iron uniforms pointing their weapons at the T.A.R.D.I.S. He quickly shut the door and turned to his predecessors. "They may remember us," he said._

"_Brilliant," ten said as he stood up from his slouch. "There is no way we'll reach Rowan now."_

_Eleven went to open the door once more as trumpets could be heard blaring a royal fanfare. "Make way, make way for his Majesty King Edward!" The soldiers lined up in two straight lines, their weapons upwards._

_A man dressed in silky gowns of blue, red and gold appeared atop a creature similar to that of an elephant. He looked down to all three doctors who had been forced outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. "State your names and business on Amacarus, if you would!" King Edward declared._

"_A lot has changed," ten said quietly._

"_We are the doctors! We come in desperate need of the advice of Rowan!" the eleventh doctor replied._

_A collective gasp could be heard amongst the crowd. "What sort of advice do you seek," King Edward began, "from that of a criminal of the highest stature?"_

"_So you all finally wised up, did you?" ten said to the king. "I suppose creating a kingdom was the only way to keep such a man down."_

"_Indeed," King Edward replied. "Now be you friends of Rowan?"_

"_Friends?" eleven laughed. "No no, merely old acquaintances, nothing more. He just has information we need."_

_King Edward nodded. "He is being kept underground, near the core of this planet. Not so close for as him to die, but close enough for him to suffer." He kicked the sides of his creature. "If you can find him, you may speak with him. But if you set him free, understand there are punishments. Even for timelords." King Edward and his guards left, the villagers just beyond the group still gazing at the T.A.R.D.I.S._

_The three doctors then got back inside so as to discuss what had just happened. "How does this King Edward know about timelords?" nine asked._

"_Clearly they squeezed the information from Rowan," ten said. "A traitor if I always knew one."_

"_Traitor or not," eleven said, "he knows more about regeneration than that of any timelord. He can help us set our future straight once more."_

_Ten nodded in agreement. "Fine. Let's see if we can't find him."_

"_Shouldn't be too hard," nine said. "Just look for any irregularities located with this planet's crust and that is where he's bound to be."_

"_I love it when we're brilliant," eleven said. "Now come on you two, we need to do this together in order to get underground," he said to nine and ten. The two then made their way to the console spinning dials and turning wheels to get enough pressure to get underneath the planet. "Geronimo!" he shouted as the T.A.R.D.I.S. quickly fell through the dirt heading beneath._


	12. Chapter 12

_Bennett Sutton was rounding a corner chasing after a man he had found to be working for Alexander Chime. "He's heading into an alley!" Sutton shouted into his walkie-talkie. Sutton continued to chase after the hooded stranger. He had first noticed him in the courtyard in the middle of Madrid. He was the only one wearing a hooded cloak. He found that rather odd and when he approached the stranger, he began to run. Now Sutton had him cornered in an alleyway, or so he thought. The moment he headed into the alleyway, the hooded stranger was gone._

_Sutton looked everywhere, but there was no means of escape or any possible secret passageway the stranger could have gone through. Sutton knew at that moment that this man had an artifact of some sort. Three men that were at Sutton's disposal caught up with Sutton, who was out of breath. He shook his head. "We better contact the warehouse," he said. "They'll be able to tell us what artifact this man is using."_

"_What makes you think an artifact is involved?" the first man, Lantos, asked._

"_Because nothing short of an artifact could have caused this stranger to disappear," Sutton said. "Now come on." He left the alleyway with the three men following behind._

_Sutton's son Nick had managed to corner one of Chime's men but it backfired on him. Nick had been knocked out and taken to an empty warehouse. He was currently bound and gagged, his field of vision only allowing him to see straight ahead. Something was on him that didn't allow him to turn from side to side._

"_Hello Nicholas," a voice suddenly said from behind him. "I'd like to congratulate you on your efforts. Finding me is not an easy task. And to be frank, it's something that I'm not accustomed to." Nicholas recognized the voice of Alexander Chime. It was a bit darker than it had been in Paris, but it was the same voice regardless. Nicholas tried to speak, but to no avail. "Cat got your tongue?" laughed Chime. _

_Nick thrashed more and more until he grew tired. He had to face facts, Chime had him and there was no means of escape. "What did you think you'd manage? To catch me singlehandedly and turn me into the States?" Chime laughed, the echo of his laughter reaching every inch of the warehouse. "You may be older in years, but you are none the wiser my young friend." Nick thrashed some more. "You are under the influence of my personal favorite artifact, one that even the States are not aware of." _

_Chime now stood in front of Nick and seeing the look of confusion, elaborated further. "This artifact was among the first to be created on purpose and not by happenstance. Alexander the Great was the first to create a warehouse and therefore knew all about artifacts. He had a rather powerful friend whom he hired to help create more of these artifacts." He paused, ensuring that he had Nick's attention. "This friend of his did just what Alexander the Great had asked him to. He created an artifact that had an ability unlike any other. It allowed the person holding it to poison those who opposed him by simply convincing the other person it was something precious. Alexander had been convinced it was an artifact that could bend the will of others. He touched the box and immediately fell ill."_

_Suddenly Nick found his voice. Chime had touched his shoulder and Nick was able to speak again. After collecting his breath he managed to ask, "What happened then?"_

"_Well naturally Alexander the Great died and because of that, the first warehouse was sealed away for good," Chime said. "That was until Warehouse 2 was built and the Warehouse officials known as the Regents were formed. They retrieved every artifact from Warehouse 1 but only those who were employed by the Regents had access. During those times it wasn't very many but enough to keep even the most keen away."_

"_You were his friend, weren't you?" Nick asked. "The one whom created the first artifact on purpose."_

_Again Chime laughed, filling the entire empty warehouse. "Don't be absurd. That man died soon after I was alleged to." Silence fell as Nick looked to Chime. "Don't tell me the States didn't clue you in as to what my real identity was?" Nick shook his head._

"_No they didn't," came the gruffly voice of a male from the entrance of the warehouse, "but you've just given us what we needed."_

_Alexander looked to the entrance and saw a face he was not familiar with. Then suddenly doors all around Alexander burst open with different agents of Warehouse 13 blocking each entrance and exit. "What is this?"_

"_Alexander the Great," Artie Nielsen said with evident disgust in his voice. "The undefeated king and founder of all artifacts. I thought you would have been taller."_

"_What is going on?" Alexander questioned._

"_All a ploy," Artie said. "The States sought the help of Sutton and his son while convincing you that we were none the wiser. We let Nicholas fall into your trap and now we know more than we could have ever hoped for."_

"_Except one thing," came the voice of Myka. "It was rumored that an artifact was responsible for your death. It seems that rumor was true. But what brought you back to life?"_

_Alexander smiled. "An artifact you have no hopes of obtaining," he replied._

"_It was a metronome," Claudia Donovan said, appearing next to Artie. "Not Johann Maelzel's, but a composer all the same."_

"_Clever girl," Alexander said, squinting his eyes at her. Artie snapped his fingers and several other agents closed in on Alexander. Pete cuffed Alexander while Steve gently took off a bandana that had been placed on Nicholas. He quickly bagged it and the ropes that were bound to Nicholas came off. He fell to the floor but Steve helped him up._

"_What happened to my men?" Alexander asked._

"_Well they made the mistake of stealing an artifact," Artie began, "while our attention was elsewhere. Once Sutton told us what had happened we realized an artifact was involved and just which one was missing and quickly apprehended them. They are currently on their way to prison."_

"_A luxury I assume I will not be partaking in?" Alexander questioned._

"_Not today," Artie said._

"_So I am to be bronzed then," Alexander said. "A punishment fitting for a king, I think."_

_As Pete and Steve walked Alexander the Great out of the building Artie said, "You are no king." _


	13. Chapter 13

_EPILOGUE:_

_Warehouse 13 agents Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering found themselves doing inventory. It had been several months since the doctor had arrived and the same amount of time since he was last seen. Artie appeared not to be bothered by the lack of farewell from his old friend but deep down it still troubled him. Myka had finished her inventory first, as per the norm, and headed off to Artie's office to say her farewells._

_Artie sat alone in his office, but he was not working. There hadn't been a ping in quite some time and somehow he knew the doctor was responsible for that. He was so deep in thought that when Myka appeared, he didn't seem to notice. That was until she cleared her throat. "Hey Artie, I'm done with my inventory. I'm going to head home."_

_Artie nodded without saying a word. Myka made to leave after he didn't reply but stopped when he said something. "I think it's time for me to retire," he said. Myka didn't know what to say. "It's not often a warehouse agent gets the chance to retire. The Regents informed me that I had that choice."_

"_You're going to retire?" Myka questioned. "That doesn't seem like you."_

_Artie looked to Myka. "I've done all I can at the warehouse, Myka. I've even been training my replacement for quite some time now. The Regents feel he is ready and that is good enough for me."_

_Myka shook her head. "There is so much we've learned," she said. "The first founder of the warehouse was bronzed before our very eyes. We learned that there are people above the Regents and that there is more than we know outside our planet. Why walk away now?"_

_Artie stood up. "Why not? Why risk my life when I have the chance to spend what remains alive?"_

_Myka shook her head as Pete walked in. "No, damn't! This is not the Artie I know! Pete, talk some sense into him!"_

"_What's going on?" Pete asked._

"_Artie wants to retire, just because the Regents think he should," Myka said. _

"_Hold on a minute," Pete said, turning to Artie. "Is this for real? The Regents offered you retirement."_

"_Not quite, Mr. Lattimer," said a voice from behind the trio. It was Adwin Kosan, leader of the Regents. "Arthur has spent his time as a warehouse agent and curator, forty years to be exact. He was given the chance to retire and he took it."_

"_He said he trained someone to replace him," Myka said. "Who?"_

_Adwin and Artie looked to Pete. "The job is yours, Mr. Lattimer. You've proven yourself a hundred times over." Pete and Myka remained silent. "You were never just a warehouse agent. You were always destined for something more."_

_Pete lowered his gaze to the floor. "I don't know how to run the warehouse," he said. "I retrieve artifacts, that's all."_

"_You've saved the planet more times than I can remember," Adwin said. "Artie always wanted it to be you."_

_Artie nodded in agreement. "It's your choice, Pete. You can remain a warehouse agent, or become something greater."_

"_What about Myka?" he asked. "She should be the boss around here. She knows more than I do!"_

_Myka shook her head. "No," she said. "It wasn't offered to me. You were the choice for a reason." She was holding back tears. "I have to go," she said then leaving the warehouse. Pete tried to go after her but Artie stopped him._

"_Let her go," he said. "She'll be fine."_

"_Shall we?" Adwin asked as he extended his hand towards the door._

_Pete nodded and followed after Adwin. "What does my mother have to say about this?" Pete asked._

"_The usual," he said. "She refuses to accept it and claims you were never to be involved with the warehouse to begin with."_

"_Sounds like mom," Pete said as the two walked through the Umbilicus to the exit._

"_Let's begin then, shall we?" Adwin said as they came to the exit of the warehouse. The door remained shut as Adwin placed an octagonal device upon it. He pressed a yellow button in the center and the opened the door to reveal not the badlands Pete was accustomed to, but a far more beautiful sight that he had never before seen._

"_What is this?" Pete asked as they walked onto a field full of giant multicolored flowers._

_Adwin smiled. "Behold, Mr. Lattimer. As curator to the warehouse we show you what you get to experience once you retire. As far as the warehouse goes, that is indeed endless wonder. But I would like you to see the ultimate wonder that awaits." Pete gazed outwards past the fields to see hundreds of waterfalls and cliffs, even a few islands off past the waterfalls. It was a beautiful sight and he longed for more._

_Before too long Adwin pulled him back into the Umbilicus. "If you spend too long gazing you will be driven mad. It happened with an agent at Warehouse 7. Each curator sees something different." He took the device off the door and closed it. "What do you say, Mr. Lattimer? Are you ready?" Pete nodded as the two walked out of Warehouse 13._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_I apologize if this didn't end the way you were expecting. It was really tough for me to think up a proper ending for this crossover. The fact that I've left an even bigger cliffhanger where the doctor is concerned is because I plan on beginning with heavy Doctor Who leading into a Supernatural crossover. It picks up a bit after where we last see the doctor, and even has a little reunion with Warehouse 13. So expect more very, very soon!_


End file.
